


Higher Ends

by summerstorm



Category: High School Musical
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Ulterior Motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Tiara is a very dedicated personal assistant, and she'll do whatever it takes to make sure Sharpay trusts her. Obviously this results in sex. One-sided and initiated by Tiara would be extra-awesome but really, any variation is great." at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tweendom_anon/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tweendom_anon/"><b>tweendom_anon</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Ends

Tiara was a firm believer in the end-justifies-the-means philosophy, and oh, did she have ends to get to.

She'd heard about Sharpay Evans before she moved to Albuquerque. She'd got in contact with students, all legally and through the higher powers at the school. She'd chatted and Facebooked and seen pictures, and clearly Sharpay would be an easy target as long as Tiara kept her very happy.

And Tiara didn't think there'd be anything hard about that.

Of course, after a while on the job, Tiara learnt that many people underestimated Sharpay Evans. Not only did she have more tasks for Tiara than Tiara would have expected even of someone better groomed than Sharpay, but she also had all sorts of machinations--some better than others--that put Tiara's intentions higher than anticipated on the possible-failure scale. Or perhaps Tiara was just paranoid, but, either way, this couldn't be.

Sharpay had called on her barely a minute ago, asking for her soy latte. Clearly, Tiara had come to be aware of Sharpay's schedule, and was already holding the hot cup on her hand. She was timing herself for maximum success in her endeavours. If only she could just shake those suspicions Tiara was picking up on in Sharpay's looks and pauses, from here on it would be a smooth run.

And so Tiara arrived at the small costume room backstage where Sharpay was dismissing items of clothing six minutes and eighteen seconds earlier than the day before, smiling like she was proud of herself for being so quick, readily holding a napkin on one hand and a notepad on the other, to take notes.

"Miss Evans?" Tiara called in her sweetest voice.

There was silence.

Tiara frowned. This would not do. She looked around the racks, and saw nothing. She walked between them, then, and she was reaching the pirate department when she heard a small feline whimper and almost dropped the latte on her own dress.

If there was a cat there, there'd be nothing Tiara could do. She would fail for good, and--she heard another whimper, and it was distinctively more feminine this time. As far as Tiara knew, cats were all the same. Cat had no timbre of voice. So she looked harder round her, through the spaces between and over clothes.

She gasped, and covered her mouth with the notepad. In a corner, behind a rack of princess clothes, on a small armchair, was Sharpay--biting her lower lip and, if Tiara wasn't absolutely confused about life, with the look of someone who was, Tiara thought amusedly, pleasuring herself.

Of course, at this point in her stopwatch, waiting for Sharpay--who kept breathing quickly, now that Tiara paid more attention, who was still trying to keep her 'oh's a whisper and letting vowels drop out of her vocal chords--would be an absolute waste of a timetable. There was nothing Tiara could do but interrupt.

So she walked slowly, careful her heels did not click until she was rounding the royal costumes, switching the coffee and notepad from hand to hand as to be able to stand before Sharpay and say, loud enough for Sharpay to hear,

"Oh," and drop her notepad, mischievously covering her mouth with her newly free hand.

Sharpay's eyes opened quickly, and her hand flew out of her trousers. "Do not," Sharpay began, leaning forward, crossing her legs, and coughed. "Do not say a word or I will _end you_."

Tiara realised she had not taken a decision yet. There were two options here that she could easily distinguish: drop her game and blackmail (phone and 'if I don't end you first'), or keep it going and tone it up a notch.

Of course, Tiara being who Tiara was, she couldn't help but find out how far she could go.

"Oh, no," she whispered, "absolutely not. I would never do something so," she pretended to shudder, "dreadful." She shuddered again, for good measure.

Sharpay eyed her suspiciously.

"Actually," she went on, ducking down and leaving the latte and her bag carefully on the floor, "I could, uh--help you--take care of that, if you'd like."

Sharpay eyed her suspiciously some more.

"I am your personal assistant," Tiara said with a shrug and an honest, eager expression, "it is my duty to make sure everything--absolutely everything--is taken care of." A small smile, then, a step forward, and Tiara dropped to her knees, placed her palms on Sharpay's own. "Is this all right?" she asked, though she already knew the answer from the way Sharpay's mouth was curving into a grin--the sincerest one Tiara'd seen since she'd moved here.

Sharpay, normally loud Sharpay, simply nodded, and lifted her hips so Tiara could tug her trousers and underwear down, and push her legs further apart to fit in between them. She had no idea what she was doing, but she figured it would play to her advantage, being earnest to please in her ignorance.

Sharpay's hips bucked up a little, and Tiara smirked as she looked up at Sharpay and saw that Sharpay was holding in a breath.

Maybe there was more to Sharpay's yes than simple practicality, Tiara thought. So Sharpay'd been eyeing the golden boy, and so many other boys, but Tiara'd never heard her spare a comment, or gush about them. Perhaps it was a lack of attractive ones in East High, but right now, with Sharpay's calves brushing Tiara's knees on the floor, she thought there might be more to it--more to Tiara's control.

Sharpay's hand skated back over her belly, and Tiara was quick to slap it away. "No no no," she said, "you do nothing. I've got it covered," and with a nervous smile--and perhaps the nervous part was real--she walked another step on her knees and got her hand down between Sharpay's legs, her fingers parting Sharpay's folds.

Sharpay's hips thrust up again, and Tiara tried to remember how she got herself off--hoped Sharpay would know to tell her what to do if what Tiara did didn't work, give her a chance to show her dedication--and slid a finger into all that wetness.

She began to work a rhythm, thrusting her finger in and out steadily on par with the way Sharpay's body waved to meet her, and soon enough Tiara realised how terrible the angle was for her elbow, so she fixed it as well as she could, seemingly hitting something in the process that made Sharpay let out a soft moan. Still Sharpay's eyes were closed, and her hand was on Tiara's arm now, on her shoulder, back down to her arm as Tiara began to trace circles with her thumb around Sharpay's clit, not quite on it yet, teasing, tempting.

Sharpay placed her hand then on Tiara's chest, and Tiara wondered if it wouldn't have been better to just go down on her from the start--but then noticed this could be a sign of trust, something else to make Sharpay's suspicions vanish, and she shimmied until the straps fell over her shoulders and the bodice of her dress went down as well, leaving her upper body clad in only a lacy blue bra, which she then unclasped.

Sharpay pinched Tiara's nipple and hissed like her own had been touched instead. Maybe Tiara was already far ahead on this game and hadn't noticed yet.

She slid another finger into Sharpay, and Sharpay whimpered. "Oh, dear God almighty," she said, and Tiara bit down on her lip to keep the laughter in. Sharpay was practically doing all the work now, fucking herself on Tiara's fingers--now three of them, faster, harder. "Oh, God, Tiara, please touch me," Sharpay said, punctuating her request with a squeeze of her hands on Tiara's breasts and a widening of Sharpay's eyes, looking at her, looking at her belly and where her dress had slid down to, showing Tiara's lacy blue knickers as well.

Tiara stepped back and ducked to wet her thumb with her own tongue, giving Sharpay's clit an experimental lick as well, considering the implications of it, the potential, all the while looking up at her, at the way Sharpay was leering at her mouth.

She sped up, fucking Sharpay with her fingers and thumbing her clit fast and increasingly harder, until Sharpay's head fell back against the armchair and her breathing became more erratic, the pressure on Tiara's breasts barely a brush now. Sharpay's walls started clenching around Tiara's hand, and she could feel the spasms going through Sharpay's body as she came.

The pleasure of Tiara's power was almost sexual then, a true height. She silently congratulated herself.

Afterwards, Tiara fixed her dress under Sharpay's poorly-hidden predatory gaze, and picked the cup of latte off the floor, offering it to Sharpay.

Sharpay grabbed it, thought about it, and glared.

"This is cold, bring me a new one," she ordered, though the usual contempt of her requests was slightly muffled by the way she ogled Tiara's cleavage--and Tiara wasn't opposed to keeping her plans up this way.

"ASAP," she agreed with a ready smile, turning around and smirking with satisfaction on her way to get Sharpay's coffee.

Victory--oh, sweet, sweet victory--was already hers.


End file.
